The Forbidden Creatures
by AngelAntony97
Summary: After a trip gone wrong, the Doctor, Amy and Rory are stuck in a world that they never thought existed. Mystic Falls; a town full of vampires, werewolves and witches. But when the unthinkable happens to the Doctor it's up to Amy, Stefan, Rory and Elena to stop him and his leader from tearing the town apart. But who is controlling him?
1. Where Are We?

**Authors note: Hiiii! This is my first fanfic so be kind. Please review and I'll be uploading more chapters throughout the Christmas holidays. I love Doctor Who with my life and I'm so sad about Matt leaving other than that I do not own Doctor Who or Vampire Diaries (I wish I did!). Enjoy!**

"Stop asking questions, Pond! It's starting to get really annoying!" Yelling at his companion, he circled round the console, Amy following while Rory leaned against the railing listening to the pair bickering.

"You said that you would take us to Barcelona 1689, then you mentioned Space Florida and then America 1812! So I will keep asking until I get a proper answer; where are we going?! And you bloody will tell us!"

Rory sighed, he wanted to break up the argument but he thought it would be a bad idea since he didn't want to get on Amy's bad side.

The Doctor was now furious and stopped abruptly, Amy bumped into him unexpectedly but then backed up a few steps. He spun around towards her and walked up pointing a finger to her face.

Amy thought that he was going to have a go at her from his angry face expression. Suddenly he hesitated his hand down and turned away from her.

"Fine. Fine! You want an adventure?! Well you've got one!" He raced around the console slamming buttons and leavers. Rory got up and stood by Amy and watched the Doctor move frantically around the console.

The Doctor was still hitting parts of the console until he came to the hand brake which he gave a big pull on, the TARDIS groaned loudly making Amy jump with a gasp.

"What are you doing?" Asked Amy, Rory pulled her by his side before the TARDIS started to jerk. The noise she made sounded normal to the Doctor but the couple knew it was different. It didn't sound right.

"I'm putting the TARDIS on random mode. Letting her decide for once! You got a problem with that?!" He shouted over the noise, he continued to slam his console hitting every button he could possibly find.

"Will you stop acting so aggressive towards her!" Amy shouted but he wasn't listening. He wasn't having any of it from either one of his companions he just wanted to give them what they asked for so that they can get out of his hair. Suddenly sparks flew and Amy and Rory covered themselves, Amy clings to Rory for support.

The Doctor however, stuck by his console aggressively hitting buttons repeatedly. After a few minor sparks the console gave off a small explosion making the Doctor stumble back, catching himself onto the railing.

Rory had caught Amy when she went flying into him, he held himself and his wife on the bars trying to hold their weight up.

"You've gone completely crazy!" Rory screamed, the Doctor let out a frantic laugh while recovering back to the console which was now on fire. "Doctor! You're going to get yourself hurt!" Rory warned him.

"This is what you wanted! Whoo hoo!" He screamed with excitement. Rory tried to reach for the Doctor so that he could pull him back for his own safety but unfortunately he couldn't reach, since he didn't want to lose his support and injure himself.

Another hit on the console made her give out a massive explosion causing the Doctor and the Ponds to fall over, unconscious.

Moments later after the TARDIS has settled down, Amy and Rory woke up with massive headaches.

Minimum sparks were flying around each section of the console but no permeant damage could've been done.

"What happened?" Amy wondered, rubbing her aching head, Rory crawled next to her to help her get up.

"The Doctor was going crazy. He was smashing everything and the next thing I remember is waking up next to you!" Amy nodded winching slightly from the gash on her head. Rory checked on her, examining her head just to make sure that she was alright.

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Rory wondered round the console, pulling Amy along with him. They stopped when they noticed the Time Lord lying beneath the console, still unconscious.

Amy let go of Rory's hand and raced a few steps towards him, kneeling down trying to wake him up. She roughly shook his shoulder and slapped him a couple of times but it was no use, he wouldn't wake up.

"Doctor! Doctor wake up! Please get up you stupid idiotic man! C'mon! You're not leaving me!" Amy was near to tears just from seeing him not respond to her.

Rory leaned in closer and placed and ear to the Doctor's chest listening to check if his hearts were beating. Luckily, they were, Rory sighed in relief.

"Both hearts are working. He's just unconscious, we'll just have to wait for him to wake up."

"So that's it? Just sit and wait here?! We don't even know where we've landed!"

"Speaking of which, where are we?"

Amy rushed to the TARDIS doors and jerked them open, Rory stumbled to Amy's side as they both took a look outside.

It was dark, so they knew it was nighttime. All that they could see was trees; tall thin dead trees, at least they looked dead. They couldn't tell if it was earth or not, it was too dark to see anything but they knew the rules: don't wonder off. And certainly not without the Doctor. Amy closed the doors and returned back to the Doctor just waiting patiently for him to wake up.

"Sorry Raggedy Man, but it's your fault we're in the middle of nowhere," she giggled slightly taking some of his hair out of his face. "me and Rory are blaming you for this one."

"Blame me for what?" He suddenly woke up with a groan.

Amy gasped from his response, "Doctor?"

"Pond?" He asked back, his eyes closed shut again as he roughly rubbed his head.

"Doctor!" She hugged him tight making him let out a slight groan, she released him immediately from noticing his pain. "Are you hurt?"

"No. Just got a splitting headache! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just about. It was quite a fall we all had, for you especially."

"Oh god! I did it again, didn't I?" Amy and Rory gave him a nod, the Doctor bowed his head and sighed. "Sorry. Sorry I almost got you both killed again, how's the TARDIS doing?"

"I don't know and we both forgive you, I shouldn't have asked you so many things at once. I guess I was a bit frustrated."

"Understandable, Pond. Well it's good you have Rory to look after you otherwise you would have been falling all over the place with my driving."

"Doctor, are you finally admitting that you're a terrible driver?" Amy grinned as she crossed her arms.

"What?" Now he regretted ever saying that.

"And think that River should fly her more?" She teased.

"No! No, no! I'm a great driver! I just... Got a bit out of control earlier on."

"Right." She spoke sarcastically. "So, Doctor where are we?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're in New York! 2013! Earth, of course, the one and only. I guess she wanted to take you both somewhere normal. It's around..." He shook his sleeve up and checked his watch, "13:34pm with rise of sunshine and a thirty percent chance of rain later on."

The Ponds both exchanged looks at each other. Now they knew the Doctor was lying judging from what they've seen outside not too long ago. Rory clasped his hands together and slowly took a few steps towards him.

"Uh Doctor... It's not the afternoon." The Doctors eyes widened with confusion and gave a blank look at Rory.

"What?"

"It's the middle of the night and we seemed to have landed in the woods."

"_What?!"_

He ran to the doors and threw them open with force. His Ponds were right. Outside was not what he had planned for them, so where were they?

After taking a few minutes of realising that his Ponds were right, he slammed the doors shut leaning against them, staring at the couple.

"Actually I think I've made a mistake, more of a tactical booboo."

"What booboo?" Amy sharply spoke, gritting her teeth together.

"We're not in New York 2013." Amy raised her hands at him like she was going to have a massive fit.

"No shi-...!"

"Oi! No fowl language in my ship!" He cut in immediately before she could finish off, just then he spun around and escaped out the doors once again with one of his devious smile on his face.

"Sorry. Now where are you going?!"

"To find out where we are! I do love exploring!" He ran out with a slight giggle, Amy and Rory had no choice but to follow him since its never good to leave the Doctor alone.

In the deep woods, the trio wondered if it was ever a good idea to leave the TARDIS in the first place, they didn't want to admit it but - they were lost.

15 minutes went by and they were still wondering about, to Amy it felt like they were going in circles, everything looked the same! Suddenly Amy stopped and Rory and the Doctor continued ahead of her. Until Rory noticed her absence and went back for her.

"Amy, what's wrong? Why have you stopped?" She froze in terror, she swore that something didn't feel right.

"I- I just feel like someone is following us, I keep hearing rustling in the distance." Rory held her hand and looked all around him, he couldn't see anything maybe she was just paranoid.

"Look there's no one else out here apart from us and the Doctor. Who would come out here in the middle of the night?" Amy laughed, Rory joined with her trying to lighten the mood but then another sudden rustle was heard behind them, Rory and Amy both turned in horror.

"What was that?" Amy whispered.

"I don't know but stay behind me, just in case." The rustling suddenly came closer and closer and their breathing started to increase. When the rustling was one step closer both the Ponds gasped in terror, Amy clinging onto Rory.

"Where have you guys been?! I've been waiting! I bet you've been having a good snog while I was gone!" The rustling revealed to be the Doctor finding his way back to them.

"Oh, my God! Doctor, you bleeding gave me a heart attack!" Amy shrieked.

"Um, why? Sorry, did I interrupt your 'alone time'?" He mocked in a thrilling tone.

"No! We heard rustling and we thought it was a huge fuzzy monster! Or some form of alien at least!" Rory whispered to him, sharply remembering that they were still in the middle of the woods.

"You know I've been hearing rustling as well. I thought it was you two." Amy stepped forward, now she was lost and also very correct about before. Maybe there was someone following them.

"What? We thought it was you!" Amy took a moment to lower her voice before leaning in closer to the Doctor. "Then, what was it?"

Just then the rustling had returned all their heads turned in the direction they heard it coming from, all with wide eyes like owls. When they finally saw a figure of a man they couldn't help but scream.

"Woah! Woah, calm down, no one is hurting you!" Said the mysterious man dressed in dark clothes, it was hard to actually see what he was wearing from the pitch black darkness.

His hair was light brown with highlights, judging from the Doctor who had amazing eye sight unlike the couple beside him. Through the Doctor's eyes he was wearing a black buttoned-up shirt with a grey coat and jeans. His eyes grew with curiosity about this bloke, who apparently is wondering in the woods so late at night. Alone.

"Who- who are you?" Amy whimpered barley catching her breath.

"First you can tell me who you are." The Doctor stepped forward wanting to answer this one. He loved introducing himself and his friends to others.

"This is Amy and Rory and I'm the Doctor." The man gave him a weird look but didn't bother to even ask.

"I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." The Doctor's eyes lit up.

"Salvatore! Italian, isn't it? I bet your ancestors go way back!" He spoke with glee, he loved history.

"Yeah, all the way back to the 1800s." The Doctor laughed. "Now why are you in the woods so late at night?"

"I could ask the same for you." He protested.

"I asked you first. It seems only fair." Stefan grinned. The Doctor huffed and slid his quiff aside.

"We were just travelling. And kinda ended up here, we don't even know where 'here' is. Now it's your turn."

"Just passing through, my house is right over there." All three of them turned to where Stefan pointed and saw a huge house in the distance, they all let out a 'ohh' then turned their attention back to him.

"So we are really lost. Can you tell us where we are?" The Doctor asked politely.

"You're in Virginia. Mystic Falls, Virginia to be exact."

"Oh. And what year?"

"Are you kidding me?" The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "It's 2013, October 20th."

The Doctor grinned and turned to his Ponds and whispered, "I guess I was kinda close."


	2. Welcome To Mystic Falls

**I'm back! Thank you for the reviews and faves I got for chapter 1. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Anyways here's chapter 2 and thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy x**

Welcome To Mystic Falls

"Mystic Falls?" Amy kept the words pondering inside head over and over again. She has never heard of that place before but why all of the sudden was it bothering her now.

They all thought that Stefan would invite them into his home but instead they were heading in the opposite direction. Amy and Rory kept their distance from him in case anything went wrong, the Doctor however was intrigued to learn more about this town and was up ahead talking to Stefan.

Rory wanted to know more but Amy kept pulling him back, she didn't want him to get dragged into a conversation with someone who they only just met and seems to wonder in places at night, alone.

"So Stefan, how long have you lived here in Mystic Falls?" Asked the Doctor. Stefan grinned, he's heard that question a thousand times before and he loved to answer it with the same thing over and over again.

"All my life. I was born here but I went away for a while, travelled around the world for a bit." He tried to give as little detail as possible since he didn't want to give himself away so easily.

"What brought you back here?"

"A girl."

"A girl? Ha, it always comes down to that. So is she important to you? Or is she an old girlfriend?" Stefan grew more suspicious of the questions the Doctor was asking him. Why did he care about this girl?

"I guess you could say that. She is my girlfriend now but she just reminded me so much of someone else I used to know. A long time ago though, she was the love of my life and seeing the same girl now reminded me of her. I guess that's why I had to come back." Old memories where rushing back about her, he tried to shake them out of his head and change the subject.

"Obviously, judging by your accent, you're not from around here at all. And what kind of name is 'the Doctor'?"

"My name is. And you're right, we're not from around here, not even close. We're from...London." He thought quickly. "We weren't really aiming for here. We were looking to go to New York...but I was kinda messing with the controls and sort of crash landed." He mumbled the last sentence that came out of his mouth by accident. He made sure that Stefan couldn't hear otherwise there would be questions.

"Wait. Crash landed?" The Doctor's eyes widened. How on earth could he have heard that?

'_Oh god. Think. Think!_' The Doctor thought to himself. He wondered how he could cover this up by not mention they're time travellers. Although would it be such a bad thing if he did tell Stefan the truth? He's done it a thousand times before and no one seemed that bother about it.

He guessed he could give it a shot. How bad could it be? It's not like Stefan is keeping a bigger secret than time travel, to the Doctor nothing is bigger on Earth than time travel.

He peeked behind him to see how far back Amy and Rory were, "They will kill me if they found out what I'm about to do." Stefan also looked behind then back to the Doctor.

He sighed. "We are actually time travellers, though Amy and Rory are from Britain. They live in Leadworth and from this century, but I'm not from here."

"What? Not from Britain? And time travellers? Really?" Stefan wasn't believing any of it and yet he was still listening. He was rather interested to see how far he was gonna take this story.

"Yes time travellers. And no, I'm not actually from Earth." Stefan sharply turned his attention to the Doctor's. "I'm from the planet Gallifrey and my race is known as the Time Lords, which is what I am. But I'm the last of the Time Lords."

"Last of? Does that mean-" started Stefan.

"They're all gone. Lets just say there was a war and we lost, everyone lost. Everyone died, even my planet is gone." The Doctor gave a quick explanation, he didn't think that Stefan needed to know every detail of it.

"Then how did you survive?" Was Stefan starting to believe this? He thought it was impossible but suddenly everything he said felt realistically real, he could imagine the war and everyone dying, it just reminded him of all the people that died around him.

"The war had to end somehow."

"Oh. Right. _You_..ended it."

"Yeah. I had to. When I did I stole my TARDIS and ran away. Before you ask, the TARDIS is my ship, it's how I travel through time and space." Stefan nodded, perching his lips.

"So... Your spaceship. What does it look like and if its here then wouldn't people notice it's a spaceship?"

"Nah, It's camouflaged. It's disguised as a police telephone box from 1963. Every time the TARDIS materialises in a new location, within the first nanosecond of landing, it analyses its surroundings, calculates a twelve-dimensional data map of everything within a thousand-mile radius and then determines which outer shell would blend in best with the environment... and then it disguises itself as a police telephone box from 1963. I've never wanted to fix that chameleon circuit, I like it how it is." He rambled on, Stefan got lost, he was so confused about what he meant so he tried to think of it in a different way.

"So basically your ship on the outside blends in with the best environment, so if it landed in a forest it would disguise itself as a tree?" He narrowed it down to the best he could remember it all.

"Yes! No! Maybe, I don't know but if it helps, yes basically, but the circuit got stuck so its stuck with the first place I landed in which was 1963 and now it's a police telephone box from that year. I rather like it, no one seems to notice it."

"Wait, was yours a blue public call box?" He wondered.

"Yes."

"I saw that a few miles back, seems a bit small for the three of you to be in there."

"Ah and that's where you're wrong!" He laughed, Stefan seemed to be taking it a lot better than some people would. He was curious to know why he was taking it well so easily.

"Wha-" he got cut of from the redhead who butted in the conversation.

"Sorry, but how come I have never heard of Mystic Falls?" Amy wondered catching up to both of them with Rory.

Stefan chuckled as he had heard that question millions of times. "Because its only a small town, it's not on the maps so you wouldn't be able to search for it anyway."

"Where are we going?" Questioned Rory.

"I thought I could introduce you properly to Mystic Falls by going to the Mystic Grill first. Meet new people." Stefan and the trio came at the end of the forest and saw what Stefan had just said; the Mystic Grill.

They entered the Grill, it was packed but Amy couldn't help herself from feeling a bit self conscious. Stefan left them standing there and walked up to the bar to talk to a very pretty girl.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips then started whispering in her ear. The Doctor figured that that was the girl he was talking about before, the one he said was his girlfriend. _She's rather pretty_, the Doctor thought.

"Who's that girl he's talking to?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"His girlfriend, he told me about her back when we were talking." He whispered back keeping an eye to the couple in the distance.

He noticed them both walking back to him and the Ponds, Stefan had his arm around her waist and she smiled gracefully.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, the one I was talking to you about." Stefan started. The girl held out her hand and introduced herself properly since Stefan didn't even mention her name.

"Hi, I'm Elena."

He shook her hand with great pleasure. "Elena! Lovely name, I'm the Doctor and this is..-"

"Rory and Amy. I know. Stefan told me who you were back there." Elena grinned.

"He did? Oh well that explains it." Amy and Rory laughed nervously, feeling rather awkward right at the moment.

"And...he also told me what you all are, especially you Doctor." His eyes widened, he looked at Stefan then at the Ponds and back to Stefan again.

"Wha...what? And you're not denying it?" He stuttered, Stefan shrugged his shoulders childishly and rolled his eyes.

"No. There's a lot of weird things that happen here and you being an alien isn't the biggest threat we've had."

"What do you mean by 'biggest threat'?" Rory wondered, who's now feeling like they ended up in a murderous town.

Elena's mouth fell open, she looked at Stefan hoping he could cover this one up but he did nothing. She turned her head back and looked to the floor. "Nothing."

"Well sorry to break this conversation but I think I might need a drink. Coming Rory?" Amy nudged him.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, could defiantly use a drink. Or two." Amy dragged Rory past Stefan and Elena and walked towards the bar.

"They seem shocked somehow." Elena viewed them from the distance.

"Yeah. Had a rough landing, Amy got a bit freaked out about the explosion and where we landed. I don't think she's handling it all too well. She'll get there in a few hours." The Doctor explained, Elena nodded looking back at him.

"Well, I think we've got everything covered for now. Me and Elena have to get back to my house so we can tell Damon that you'll be staying with us for a while." Stefan told him while walking past and towards the door.

"Wait. We're staying with you? And who's Damon?" The Doctor wondered.

"My brother. And you obviously need a place to crash while your...ship recovers so I figured you could stay with us until you're ready to leave." The Doctor took Stefan's invitation and smiled softly at him.

"Thank you, I'm sure Amy and Rory will appreciate you doing this for us."

Stefan gave a small smile as he left the Grill, Elena followed but stopped halfway out the door to give the Doctor one last message. "Welcome to Mystic Falls, Doctor."

He nodded and she smiled back finally leaving, closing the door behind her. The Doctor then returned to Amy and Rory who had their drinks and were laughing happily with each other.

_'Something didn't feel right. The whole place seemed too...nice. I noticed a few things that were wrong when I walked into the Grill. First the blonde girl doing shots at the bar, no older than 17 years old, bartender hadn't asked her for ID when she first asked. Small brunette girl behind the counter, multiple wounds on her neck and wrists, no one seemed to notice or bother to ask. Most of the people had their scarfs on, understandable because of the weather but indoors was hot enough to take off a few layers_.' He examined, thinking to himself.

It all feels too odd to him.


	3. Never Seen You Lot Here Before

**Hi again. Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy and I had to put this chapter on hold for a while but I managed to finish it! Hope u like it and more chapters will be on the way ASAP. Thanks. **

* * *

Never Seen You Lot Here Before

Meanwhile in the Boarding house, Damon's galloping around the living room with his shirt buttons undone and a bottle of brandy in his hands. The music was roaring loudly and he picked up weak girls and danced with them.

There were bodies of girls everywhere with a pool of blood surrounding them. They were just dumped in random places, some were dead and some were still alive. And Damon was having fun.

One of the girls he was dancing with started to stumbled, Damon caught her and laughed. "Come on Sabrina! We've only jus' started! You can't be tired now!" Damon slurred having the alcohol rushing through him.

"Sorry Damon! But you took a hell of a lot of blood off me. I just need...some time." Sabrina breathed heavily while sitting down.

"Fine! Fine, rest, die see what I care! Chelsea, c'mere. You're next." Chelsea put down the cloth that's covered with her blood and stood up. She was wearing black laced lingerie with high heels and she was blondish brown. Damon's favourite hair colour for girls.

"You will be my top girl for the night, doing whatever I say." He compelled her before holding up a bottle to separate the space between them. "Now, would you like to have a drink with me?"

She accepted and he changed the song while dancing around.

Moments later Stefan and Elena entered the house but suddenly stopped from the amount of mess that was shown in front of them.

From what they can see there's blood all over the floor and their favourite Persian rug. One girl hanging off the stairs dead but Stefan feared that's not the only one in his house. Stefan knows what Damon gets up to when he's bored.

Anger was rising through Stefan on massive level as a result of knowing who was behind all this mess. His sadistic brother. "Damon."

"Of course. Damon. Who else would it be?" Elena sighed.

Stefan stormed into the next room and saw his brother dancing with girls while holding his favourite liquor in one hand. He signalled Elena to lower the music down, as she did Damon had noticed the change and turned around. A big smile appeared on his face.

"Elena! Why'd u do tha'?! I was having fun! And _you_, Stefan!" He pointed towards him. "You..you are a buzz kill!" He used his free hand to wipe the blood of his mouth and stumbled in closer to the couple.

Stefan raced to all the girls that were still alive and compelled them to leave and forget everything that happened. Once that was done, Stefan walked up to Damon who had that innocent look on his face and slapped him.

"Ouch! Something tells me that woulda hurt a lot less if I was sober."

"What do you think you're doing?" Stefan questioned him in a low tone voice. Damon smirked then gave a quick glance over to Elena, he knew Stefan wanted him to think long and hard before he could give an answer.

"It's that time of the night for me. Anyway aren't you meant to be squirrel hunting or somethin'?" Elena rolled her eyes and took her coat off with force and threw it on the table behind her.

She sighed and said, "I'll stay here and keep an eye on him while you get the others." Damon had completely missed what she just said, he wasn't concentrating on much unless it was directly to him.

Stefan turned to Elena. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Stefan we both know that we don't want them coming here and seeing dead bodies all around the house and possibly giving them the idea that vampires exist. Someone needs to stay here, clear this mess and get him all sobered up."

"Hold up! Am I missing something 'ere?" Damon interfered.

Stefan and Elena ignored his question and gave him more of an instruction than an answer. "You need to sober up before our guests come here." Stefan started.

"_Guests_?"

"I found a couple of...strangers wondering in the woods a while ago and they need a place to stay so I offered them to stay here."

"Ohhh! Whyy?! Why bring strays to our home?! You shoulda just let them wonder around on their own. I don't wanna have to babysit a couple of newbies!" Damon moaned. "Unless I might just eat them." He joked making his way around the room, slouching slightly until he came to the piano and rested on it.

"Damon, shut up!" Stefan snapped. He eyed him very carefully and kept eying him while walking near to Elena. When he was facing her, he rested his hands on her cheeks and brushed them slowly. "Be safe okay? Don't let him get into your head."

She laughed. "I'm wearing vervain, Stefan. You have nothing to worry about, I'll be fine."

"Ok, I love you."

"Love you too." She smiled and firmly placed her lips to his giving him a slow passionate kiss. It didn't last long, it was a quick goodbye kiss that lasted for 3 seconds. They pulled apart but Stefan kept his arms around her waist, holding her close to his body.

"I'll be back soon." He finally released her and pulled his car keys out of his pocket before leaving out the front door.

Elena walked in the room and saw Damon lying on the couch with one hand behind his head. He had his eyes closed and a little smile reappeared. "Looks like its just you and me," He arched his head back to make eye contact with her and said, "this is going to be fun."

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

I was driving for what felt like miles, I was thinking about the Doctor and my brother. Maybe Damon was right, maybe they're not to be trusted. Anyone new in Mystic Falls always brings trouble unless they are human and got a reason why they're here. But the Doctor wasn't human and he came here by accident, Amy and Rory however were human but they travel with him. Maybe there was more to the story than he was telling me.

Or maybe there's a completely innocent reason and they are no threat to us whatsoever. I need to get more information from them for me to trust them completely. But wait, what if they get suspicious from all the questions and start asking back. It's vital that we keep our secret a low profile but if they find out then I guess we could compel them, and if the worst comes to worst we might have to kill them.

No. Bad thought. No one is getting killed. I'm sure nothing bad will happen but there's something about that Doctor that makes me shiver inside. I noticed something a while back about him; two hearts. The sound of them beating over and over, 1234, 1234, 1234, made it harder for me to control my urges. But somehow, I managed to, maybe all the talking distracted me from it.

I was just two minutes away from the Grill, God I hope the place is bodiless before I get back with the Trio. It's ok, Elena will sort everything out but what I'm worried about is, will she be able to control Damon?

Of course not. No can control my brother, if he wants something, he gets it. But there's one thing for sure he can't get and that's Elena.

I reached the Grill, now I just had to try and find a parking spot. There. That'll do. I got out and walked to the doors of the Grill. When I was inside, nothing much had changed from when I last left. All the tables were almost full and the place was still crowded. I then noticed the Doctor straight away as he noticed me. He stood up and motioned his friends to follow him as he walked towards me. He was more confident than I thought.

* * *

**The Doctor's POV**

I was silent for a while, too busy observing. Amy and Rory didn't notice, although when do they? Everything was going so fast and it was too strange. Why would this man who only just met us invite us to meet his friend/girlfriend and demand us to stay with him for a while? Maybe just being nice, I guess. No. There's more. There's something I'm missing. Something slap bang in front of me.

I snapped out of it when Amy gave me a hard nudge on my arm. "Doctor, aren't you going to drink anything?"

"No Amy, alcohol and me don't mix." I replied softly, still looking around the room.

"They don't just serve alcohol you idiot. Just have some water or something, you look like you're about to pass out from dehydration!" Hmm maybe my throat is feeling a little..dry. Sometimes Amy can see right through me and I don't like it one bit. Maybe just a little...

"Alright, order me some water then, Pond." She signalled the bartender back and asked for what I just said. Straight away I noticed Rory had switched seats with Amy, he was now sitting on the opposite side of me. Oh no, he's going to ask me questions now, isn't he?

"So what were you thinking about, Doctor?" Oh goodie, just as I thought.

Just as well Amy intervened, "yeah, you were quiet for an awfully long time. What? Did you think we didn't notice? We're not that drunk, Doctor!"

"Ok, fine! I was thinking."

"About..." Amy continued waiting for me to finish.

"...about this place and the people. Mainly Stefan." I admitted. Amy narrowed her eyes in confusion at least now she was feeling better than before.

"Stefan? What's wrong with Stefan? He seems nice."

"Yeah, too nice. And too okay about everything I told him. All the information I blurted out to him and he took it _really_ well."

"Maybe he's a believer." Rory joked. Amy laughed. Was this really a laughing matter?

We were interrupted by the bartender who gave me my drink and a quick small smile.

"Here's your drink, sir." The blonde man said, he looked no older than 18, must be a student here.

"Cheers." I thanked him. Once he left I retuned back to Amy and Rory and gave them my explanation.

"No but he believed it too quickly, didn't doubt any of it for a second. Well he did ask questions at first but when I mentioned I'm not from earth, he didn't act like he didn't believe me. So therefore he already knew. And I wanna know how. And his girlfriend, Elena, she also believed it and she said that we weren't the biggest threat they had. Rory you heard it too, because when you questioned her, she replied with 'nothing' which indicates its not something they talk about. Which also explains why me being an alien who travels through time and space isn't such a shock to them because they have seen far worst. Also the way he mentioned his brothers name means he's not a friendly guy and I want to stay clear from him, try to avoid him finding out who and what I am. Are you keeping up?" Amy and Rory gave me a blank look, oh it must be so peaceful for them not to have my brain. But they are so slow with information.

"Ok, Mr Holmes. Whatever you say." She mocked. Wait. What did she just say?

"What? Mr Holmes? Who?"

"You know, Sherlock Holmes. You get all that information just from looking and listening, you're just like him!" I think Amy's had too much to drink. _Sherlock Holmes? _

"Are you really comparing me to Sherlock Holmes, Amelia? I'm far better than him!"

"Well..." She started.

"Oi! Shut it! Anyway me and him had a competition to see who's smarter. It was a draw but he clearly knew I won." Oh that brings me back to the good old days with him and me. He always liked to boast about everything. Like me then, I guess.

"Wait, you know him?" Oops got a bit distracted there. Only thought was to change the subject.

"Anyways." I looked at the entrance door then back at both the ponds. But then I sharply turned my head back at the door when I recognised someone who walked in. "I think we're needed."

"What? By who?" Amy asked. She looked at Rory and he just shrugged, I kept my eyes exactly where they were looking but I noticed their movements beside me.

"Looks like we're staying for the night. Come on." I stood up and motioned my hands for them to follow. And then they realised who I was looking at. It was Stefan waiting at the doors.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

Ugh! Why is she making me _clean_?! It's not like the queen of England is coming over. And she's making me drink lots of water too. What is she, my mother?! I really need a drink. A proper drink.

"Damon what did you do with the bodies?" Elena wondered. I stood up from cleaning the rug and smiled.

"I put them to rot in Stefan's room." I joked, she sighed frustratingly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"This isn't funny, Damon!" Wow. She sounds really pissed off. Was it something I said?

"Don't worry, I disposed of them. Man, you really need to chill!" I walked over to the table which had my favourite drink on it. I picked it up and opened the lid.

"Chill? These people are not what they seem but they came here by accident and require our help. So we need to act as normal as possible, no supernatural stuff needs to be going on. And we all know what you're like when your are drunk." She snatched the brandy out of my hands and put it down.

"Hey!"

"So no drinking!" I heard a car pull into the drive, it was Stefan's. I could smell three, no two humans with him also. They must be the people or as I call them, my dinner. Elena had also noticed the car pull up and as she turned around I sped out of the room.

The door opened and I listened in on the conversation.

"Wow, your house is really big." I heard a woman say, she sounded Scottish. That's new.

"Yeah, just make yourself at home. Excuse me." _Make yourself at home_? Pfft. Couldn't I just kill them right now? Saves me the trouble from being nice to them.

I heard Elena and Stefan leave the room, they went upstairs, probably to talk about me. Or have a good snog like they always do. This is my chance to finally meet the pair of humans. I'll try not to scare them as much.

I walked down the hallway and saw them standing a few feet from the door. Huh, not two but three people. One girl and two men. Although...who wears a bow tie with that outfit?

They all noticed my appearance and stared at me with ogling eyes. Creepy.

"Huh, never seen you lot here before." The weird looking bow tie man walked up first. Bravery, I like it.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor and that's Amy and Rory." Ok, weird name but I'm not one to argue with that. He held out his hand and I took it. I could've sworn I sensed only two humans. Wait... This Doctors hand is a lot warmer than an average humans. And his heart, it's beating double the time as a human beings, no wait a minute. Two hearts! He's...not human. I can see why Stefan was so interested.

"Damon." I responded. I glanced over to the people behind him then looked back at the Doctor. I scanned him carefully and looked into his eyes to test something quickly. "What are you?" I whispered, compelling him.

"Just a normal human being. Why? What are you?" My eyes widened. Can't be compelled and he's not carrying vervain.

"Just as normal as you, I guess." I gave him a smirk and my eyes beamed over to all three of them. "Now this _is_ going to be fun!"

They all exchanged looks at each other now looking fairly confused. Does Stefan know more about them than I do? If so, then why hasn't he told me? Doesn't matter, I'll get it out of him sometime. But for now I've decided to keep them alive for a while. See? I can be nice.


End file.
